Hope
by Mistress of the Rose
Summary: A Post DEEP DARK story, this is how the story should have ended. Possible future stories from this point on.


HOPE

Rated T

A new ending for DEEP DARK

background: this picks up right after Henry walks away from Vicki in tears. Thinking about continuing on from here. Reviews would be most helpful!

"Don't you walk away from me!" Vicki stormed after Henry, panic causing her voice to shrill, her heart beating so hard she feared she would faint. She had broken the heart of a good man, her best friend, and the guilt was eating her alive. She then turned around and hurt the man the wanted but feared, the lover who haunted her dreams but she was too afraid to take to her bed. She owed Henry so much, and now Henry was leaving her, too. Anger and pride soared to the front and every fighting instinct took over. She rushed forward, grabbing Henry's arm and turning him to face her.

Henry's body spun at her touch and his pain and passion could no longer hide. He grabbed Vicki, pushing her against the wall.

"You don't get it, do you, Vick? You think you've got it all figured out, an answer for everything. It's not your blood I need, Victoria." Henry's fingers dug into her arms as his emotions churned further out of control. Vicki gasped, but not at the pain his beloved fingers caused. Her heart broke as she saw the tears he could no longer hide. His head fell defeatedly on her shoulder as he tried to hide this hated weakness. "It's your heart Vicki. It's your love. It's the horrible way you make me feel, because you have power over me that I hate, but I love you and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" A small, humiliating sob escaped his proud lips and he sank further into despair at the power this one mortal woman held over him.

"Henry, don't -" Vicki began, wanting more than anything to ease the pain he was feeling. She never meant to bring him this low. She hated her godforsaken pride at that moment, and would say anything to make it even a little bit better for Henry.

"No, shut up!" he cut her off as she tried to interrupt. "For once between you and me, you don't get to make the rules!" His mouth closed over hers in a painful charge, a capturing of her mouth meant to punish, to claim, to vanquish. Henry groaned the moment the sweet taste of her tongue registered on his. Even her taste had power over him, and he pushed her away before she could finish the kill.

"Get out, Victoria, I'm leaving Toronto, and don't ever come to me again!" His beautiful eyes had gone black in pain, and he turned his back on her, begging to the God he still served that she would leave him.

He heard Vicki turn and walk towards the door, and he weighed each step against what was left of his soul. He would have gladly bargained it away if it meant Vicki would finally be his, and he was grateful again for his royal upbringing, for it was his royal blood and royal blood alone that gave him the strength not to beg.

He heard the door open, then quietly close, and he fell to his knees, his only focus the wrenching, tearing ache in his chest. God had answered his prayers, and Vicki was gone. God hadn't heard the prayer deep in his soul, the hope that some of the good he had done would have won him one moment's salvation, and Vicki would be able to love a monster.

The hand on his shoulder shocked him, for no one had been able to catch him unaware since his dark transformation. He hardly dared to turn his head, but the wildly clamoring hope in his chest demanded it.

His eyes saw the familiar boots, the jean clad legs, the curves and warmth that defined his every need. He sought her eyes, and the tears on her face undid him. Gone were the walls, the defenses, the denials. The only emotion on her beautiful face was for him.

She dropped to her knees beside him, taking his hands in hers. "I'm sorry, Henry, I can't do it. I can't leave you. Please forgive me, and give me the chance to show you that I'm more. Give me the chance to love you, Henry, because I can't walk out that door --"

Vicki's words were cut off as his body pressed her to the floor, his mouth kissing her with the same strength but a very different passion. His mouth refused to leave her until she finally broke away, needing to take a breath. A teasing retort rose to her lips but was stilled as her heart recognized the love in his eyes. She could now face any forever because one truth sang in her heart, the truth and melting beauty of Henry's smile.


End file.
